What If? A NaruHina and SasuHina Love Story
by Aerisuke
Summary: What if... the squads of Naruto were mixed up? What if... Naruto and Sasuke fell madly in love with Hinata? Who would Hinata choose? Naruto... or Sasuke? Please R&R!


What If? A NaruHina and SasuHina Love Story Chapter 1: Squad 7 Is Born! Believe It!

**(Note: This is a remake of Naruto: My Version. I've decided to switch some of the Genin and Jonin around by mixing them up into separate squads (except for the Sand Siblings). Now, unlike Sakura whom Sasuke thinks is annoying, he does not think that Hinata is annoying because both he and Naruto have a crush on her, but Hinata doesn't know who to choose. Also, I know that Jiraiya and Tsunade are not Sakura's real parents, but I do kind of sense a hint of a mother-and-daughter relationship between Tsunade and Sakura. I do also sense a hint of a possible romantic relationship between Jiraiya and Tsunade... which is why that they're Sakura's parents in my story. But hey, it's my story, and I can do whatever I want with my characters, and the plotline, right? Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story!**

**Also, the two main pairings of this story are:**

NaruHina

**X**

**SasuHina**

Story:

What if... the squads of Naruto were mixed up? What if... Naruto and Sasuke fell madly in love with Hinata? Who would Hinata choose? Naruto... or Sasuke? Please R&R!

12 years ago, a 9-Tailed Demon Fox attacked the village of Konoha. Although it was very powerful, it was later on destroyed by the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze Uzumaki.

Before sacrificing himself, Minato then sealed it inside a baby boy. That boy is known as... Naruto Uzumaki.

_~ 12 Years Later... ~_

Twelve years had passed since the Fourth Hokage had destroyed the 9-Tailed Fox and sealed it inside of Naruto. You see, when Naruto was little, he was shunned by the other villagers of Konoha.

Later on in his life, he met and befriended Sasuke Uchiha, a boy, and Hinata Hyuga, a girl. But however, in the midst of their friendship, a rivalry was born. You want to know why?

It was because both Naruto and Sasuke... were madly in love with Hinata. But of course, both Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were in love with Sasuke, too. The two girls always hated the fact that Hinata got to be in the spotlight when it came to Sasuke. So, Ino and Sakura had tried many ways to break up Sasuke and Hinata... like giving Sasuke flowers, or a box of chocolates. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't like anything sweet.

**(Note: It's true. Sasuke doesn't like anything sweet.)**

Well, unlike the other Sasuke fangirls (including Sakura and Ino), whom he thought was annoying, Hinata was different from all the rest of the Sasuke fangirls. She was less annoying... less feisty... and wouldn't beat up Naruto like Sakura did.

But enough about that. Let's go to the present, shall we?

After Naruto had failed the Transformation Technique and was later on given a ninja headband that was given to him by Iruka after Mizuki was defeated, Naruto later on befriended a boy named Konohamaru, who was the grandson of Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage.

The next day was the day when everyone would become Genin and would be assigned to a 3-Man-Squad, and would meet their Jonin teachers.

Iruka was announcing the squads.

"Squad 7: Naruto Uzumaki... Hinata Hyuga... and Sasuke Uchiha... your sensei is... Kurenai Yuhi!" cried Iruka.

_"Phew. I'm so glad I'm not with Sakura. She's so annoying, doggone it. Oh well... at least I get to be with Hinata." _said Sasuke to himself.

**"Yes! I don't get to be with Sakura because she's so annoying! But, why do I have to be with an idiot like Naruto?" **asked Inner Sasuke.

"Grrr! How come I don't get to be with Sasuke?" asked Ino.

"Ino, you're not the only one that doesn't get to be with Sasuke. The other Sasuke fangirls don't get to be with Sasuke either... well... except for Hinata." said Sakura who glared at Hinata.

"Squad 8: Kiba Inuzuka... Sakura Haruno... and Rock Lee... your sensei is... Might Guy!" cried Iruka.

_"What? Why am I not with Sasuke? Lucky Hinata." _thought an angry Sakura.

**"It's not fair! **_**I **_**wanted to be with Sasuke! Not Hinata! Me!" **shouted Inner Sakura.

_"Yes! I finally get to be with Sakura, the girl of my dreams! My wish came true, Guy-sensei!" _thought Lee to himself as he had happy tears in his eyes as he was glad to have Sakura in his group.

"Squad 9: Neji Hyuga… Ino Yamanaka… and Shikamaru Nara… your sensei is… Asuma Sarutobi!" cried Iruka.

"It's not fair, Shikamaru! How come _I _don't get to be with Sasuke? And how did Hinata get in his group?" asked Ino.

"Ino. You're not the only one who doesn't get to have Sasuke in their group." said Sakura as Ino realized that Sakura wasn't going to be in Sasuke's group either.

"And finally Squad 10: Choji Akimichi… Tenten… and Shino Aburame… your sensei is… Kakashi Hatake!" cried Iruka.

_"Too bad I don't get to be with Neji-kins!" _cried a disappointed Tenten to herself as she realized that she wasn't going to be paired up with her boyfriend, Neji.

_"I guess I won't be with Shikamaru then." _said a disappointed Choji to himself as he realized that Shikamaru wasn't going to be in his group.

_"Why do I have to get paired up with food boy and a Neji fangirl?" _asked Shino to himself.

"Well, I guess those are all the squads!" cried Iruka.

"Wait a minute! Hold on, Iruka-sensei! Why do _I _have to be paired up with… _that _guy?" asked Naruto as he pointed at Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun…" said Hinata.

"Sasuke had the best scores out of all the graduating students. Naruto, you had the worst scores! In order to create a balanced group, we had to put the best student with the worst student." said Iruka.

"Just don't get in my way… baka." said Sasuke.

"Grrr! What was that, Sasuke?" asked an angry Naruto.

"Naruto-kun, please sit down." said Hinata as Naruto sat down.

"Tomorrow, you'll meet with your new Jonin teachers. Until then, class dismissed!" cried Iruka.

_Later that day…_

Sasuke was having lunch with Naruto and Hinata in the grass. Just then, Sasuke ran up to him.

"Oh Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura in a singing voice.

_"Oh no… not her again. What should I do?" _asked Sasuke to himself.

**"Just tell her to get off your back, Sasuke! That's what I would do!" **cried Inner Sasuke.

_"Okay… if you say so, Inner Sasuke." _thought Sasuke as he walked up to Sakura.

"Hey Sasuke. You want to have lunch with me in the cherry blossom fields?" asked Sakura.

"Sakura, I've been wanting to say this to you for five long years: You're annoying! Stop following me, you Sasuke fangirl stalker!" cried Sasuke.

"What? But why? It's not fair! How come _you _get to be paired up with Hinata and not with me?" asked a disappointed Sakura.

"It's because Naruto and I have a crush on her. Why would anyone want to have a crush on you, Forehead Girl?" asked Sasuke as the words "Forehead Girl" echoed in Sakura's head.

Sakura then ran off crying after Sasuke hurt her feelings.

"What was that all about?" asked Naruto.

"I'd rather not say, Naruto. I'd rather not say." said Sasuke.

_"Ha! She deserved being called Forehead Girl!" _thought Sasuke with a smirk.

**(Note: Sorry if the chapter's so short! I promise it'll be longer next time!)**

**Naruto:  
>Next Time: A New Jonin Teacher And A Bell Test!<strong>


End file.
